Locking mechanisms in the above-described general field are used to prevent the uncontrolled or unintentional opening of the aircraft doors, for example, when the aircraft is in flight. However, after the aircraft has landed, the problem can arise that the air pressure existing inside the aircraft is higher than the external ambient air pressure. Because aircraft doors generally swing outward when they are opened, the danger exists that the increased air pressure inside the aircraft can rapidly and powerfully push the door outward as soon as it is unlocked. Considerable forces are applied to the door, because it has a relatively large surface area being acted on by the increased air pressure, so that the door can be caused to burst open suddenly.
Such a sudden bursting-open of the aircraft door is quite dangerous and entails a great risk of causing accidents and injuries, because the aircraft crew member or other person who is opening the door typically would not expect the door to burst open in such a manner. Opening the aircraft door from the outside is especially dangerous in such a case, because the person opening the door from the outside would usually be standing directly in front of the door, and would very likely get hit by the door if it would suddenly burst open.